Luck is in All Hands
by KittyNyah
Summary: What happened after Teito’s outburst resulting from his sudden memory flashback of the only family he had? A different turn of events from original. AU story. Read prologue for warnings and further descriptions.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original story or characters of the manga series (and soon to be anime~~~ zomg~!) 07-Ghost. The ever so omnipotent mangaka, Amemiya Yuki (Story) and Ichihara Yukino (Art), were the original creators so preach them as I do, too, please.

RATING: Will remain at NC-17; for Mature Audiences only.

(The Following is not conventional Formatting for Fanfiction set-up, be warned. :P )

Author Rambling (which will take up several of your minutes of reading, unfortunately… sorry ;/ ): Wow, what a lack of Fanfiction for this utterly enticing series… So, let me add into the fun (and Fandom) by making a contribution of my own… I like to extend my random stories into multiple chapters… so, here's like a "prologue" or perhaps more like a preview of what to expect…

WARNING #1: SPOILER ALERT RIGHT NOW. MOVE AWAY FROM THE SCREEN (EXIT THIS PAGE)! IF YOU'RE NOT PAST VOLUME FOUR, CHAPTER 25. Lol~ I might extend this spoiler warning till later chapters as my story moves forward or I might divert more away from the original.

Well, maybe, I am not really revealing much yet… but still, I don't want to worry you poor fans. ;/

Anyway, I'm writing an AU but in the same universe, just switching up the story a bit and adding my flavor of lemon. ;/ And I want to Flashback to the first few chapters' situations, though, and kind of move along similar lines as the original but make my own twists… That's basically where I am going to begin and reflect from first…and I will not be providing many descriptions of what/why things are such way if they have already been explained in the story… so, that could be a slight spoiler?

And so, time for…

WARNING #2: I will be adding in yaoi, well, perhaps soon… or later… but yeah, so, if you don't like gay/homosexual love graphics of the male gender, scoot away… lol. :P

Ah, let me add, I will be inserting some Nonconsensual aka N/C aka rape scenes, too… so if you're frightened, I alert you ahead of time to take heed of these warnings, which I will most certainly provide you, that I make in the future. For this "prologue," there won't be anything yet…

WARNING#3: If you're still sticking with me, I wanted to just remind that I'm a writer who writes as freely as a common and crude person may nowadays, so I will be using profanity. Furthermore, I won't be hesitant to use details and graphic descriptions of violent scenes.

Therefore, if you're still reading, you're most courteous and courageous. Thank you for enduring that long ramble, the story will henceforth proceed… and only a couple important messages will be placed in beginning of the following chapters. :P

_

* * *

_

Luck is in All Hands

Prologue

Made into a slave, always a slave. That's what he always thought ever since he was captured. Nothing could change that fact.

Encaged like a bird, he would have to live out his sole Fate.

Although it was never fortunate at all, Teito Klein had been "luckily" taken in by a strong military force. With the brutal training of which he was forced to do, he became a diligent soldier. He even got into the renowned military academy. To Teito, that was a place of expanded space and freedom. And also there, he met his first and only friend: Mikage, his one and only faithful partner, roommate, companion, and comrade.

Teito couldn't be a happier person after enjoying the company of his friend. Why couldn't he be calmer after having that flashback of that bastard Ayanami killing Father? Rather than pushing away his emotions, as he had done so many times before, Teito had felt intense wrath against Ayanami as he remembered his faint memory of what family he had previously. Who could help him not to feel that way, though? Now, he was literally caged up in a prison cell.

He grimaced in the darkness. Teito had wanted his freedom to expand even more. Fat chance, now. Lying on the cold cement ground of his jail cell, Teito hoped to be freed. Maybe there would be a trial or something to relieve him of prison stay. He'd do anything to not become an actual slave.

Regardless of his hopes, he really couldn't do anything at this point. Hyuuga had beat him up to a pulp as he had dared to attack his so-called "Aya-tan." Consequently, Teito, as exhausted and sore as he was, fell into slumber…

--

It was tiresome to do routine after routine. Luckily for him, Ayanami was able to find some sort of release and relief with his loyal subordinate.

Almost synchronizing with his so-called "lover's" exhalation of breath, Ayanami sighed. Life had been so boring and tiresome. After so long, he even found sex dull. Fortunately for him, though, his "lover" also seemed less interested as well. So, at least, he wasn't wasting too much energy.

And yet, after today's incident with the slave, Teito Klein, Ayanami felt assured that something better would happen. These ominous happenings only brought about new excitement for him to enjoy, after all.

He pulled a grin while departing his subordinate's bedroom.

--

Yawning widely, he stretched all his limbs. These tedious church missions were bothersome. He wanted to have some fun or partake on some sort of adventure that wasn't draining his energy on his secret powers.

After a few moments upon closing his eyes, something had dropped on his face.

"THAT HURTS!" he yelled.

"Frau, stop idling and read up on our next mission, now," said one of his traveling comrades.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"We promised to take turns on reading the tedious amounts of assignments per mission, remember?"

"Che, Labrador hasn't done that for a while…" he sulked.

"Quit whining and just get to it! Labrador has been helping us with his premonitions, remember? Let him rest a bit."

"Gah, Castor, why can't I also just take a small break?" Frau insisted.

Castor then sighed. "You're always relaxing at the end of all of these missions, anyway. Also, I believe that this is our last mission for a while, so just bear with it and finish it quickly. After we can rest as much as we want."

"Ooh, we're designated to go to that town. Ehehe…" Frau snickered aloud as he was referring to the abundance of hot women and "special" magazines he so loved.

At that moment, Frau sensed Castor's burning gaze of rather nasty vibes and impatience.

"All right, all right…"

The mystic of the bunch had begun to rouse at that point from a brief nap. He noticed something astir in the sky just a little beyond where they were headed.

"Hope everything is going to be okay…" he said under his breath.

--

Night had fallen. As if tons of stone had piled on his back, he sat worried with a furrowed brow. He had just heard the news about his best friend. What should he do? he wondered to himself. How could he save Teito without indirectly hurting his own reputation and then perhaps his beloved family?

Mikage was torn with what to do. He loved Teito as much as his own family. Originally, his family was the sole reason for why he had come to the academy, to be able to support them. And now that he had met such a fragile and yet strong-spirited individual, how could he abandon that person who he now also loved so dear?

Rather than staying muddled about the situation, Mikage thought that maybe it could a win-win situation if he helped Teito escape somehow, though. It was worth a try. He jumped up from his desk and stepped out of their dorm room door decisively.

May whatever luck or God be with Teito, he wished.

.To be continued.

* * *

Author's Rambling again: So yeah, it's short… but, expect a lot more (which I am actually working on now~) next chapter… and some lemony action. ;/

Feel free to make any suggestions or comments for the story.

Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original story or characters of the manga series (and soon to be anime~~~ zomg~!) 07-Ghost. The ever so omnipotent mangaka, Amemiya Yuki (Story) and Ichihara Yukino (Art), were the original creators so preach them as I do, too, please.

RATING: Will remain at NC-17; for Mature Audiences only. For this chapter, N/C-Nonconsensual Yaoi WARNING. :P And well, a bit of "consensual-ish" yaoi citrus, too.

Author's Note: It was brought to my attention that I should show pairings… And well, honestly, I don't know what I want to end up having, yet. Regardless, I am going to release a correlation chart next chapter. It looks pretty messy… If I counted correctly, I think I have about twenty or so pairings set up… and for the most part, you will be provided (sometimes explicit, not always?) details for each pair. Really, I kid you not that this could be a 20+chapter Fanfiction. :P

At any rate… I don't know if I like revealing what characters pairings I will have written here, now… I like to surprise people, after all… so, after I finish the story, I will post pairings for those who want them, unless more of you folks insist for such postings earlier. You got to tell me more directly, though. I can't read minds, so I don't know what you folks want…

And so, on to the story~

---

Luck is in All Hands

Chapter 1

Why was he so unreasonable? Why was his family as a whole so conceited? What was so great about the military, anyway?

He couldn't understand. He was frustrated. And he had just recently reached the point where he could no longer take it, so he took to the books.

Hakuren Oak knew it would ruin his family's reputation. However, at this point, he could care less. He had his own dreams and morals to follow. He was going to become a priest.

Yet, it just had to be this night where his dense and deceitful old man of a father had to lecture him about hurrying to go to the military academy and catch up with his cousin, Shuri. Of course, like for the millionth time, Hakuren refused. That only led to continued whipping of verbal abuse, proving to be completely irrational in Hakuren's opinion.

He was still fuming over the fight, and it was already past midnight. He wasn't the least bit tired. Really, he wanted to get out of this annoying house that he called "home." Nothing was homely about it, though. All his family did was nag. Well, except for her. His mother treated Hakuren as a respectable individual. He was not so much a kid any more, who had to be told what to do. She permitted him to do things his way. Luckily, for him, he had such a warm-hearted and considerate mother. Other than her, though, Hakuren could not stand women. They were annoying bitches. Always whining about something or always wanting something. They were a troublesome bunch, to him.

Ah, the road of abstinence will be a good one, he always thought while studying his books. Thinking about his books that moment, though, he jumped out of bed and dove at his desk. Studying was more productive than wasting time on idle thinking! Before becoming completely immersed in one of his texts, though, he gazed outside. What ugly weather conditions there are over yonder… His brows twisted slightly. But before long, he slapped his mindset back to his studies. What a long night was ahead for him.

---

Grumbling and almost rumbling sounds echoed in the enclosed space.

He sighed. He was so damned hungry. Blindfolded, he sensed that it was not even dawn as he had awakened for some time now without hearing any outside noises. For as long as he could remember, he had the same recurring nightmare of his family's destruction and the beginning of his slavery. Those were highly unpleasant times and yet, as much as he wanted to forget them, they always came back to haunt him even if it was around ten years ago.

Teito rose gingerly as he could but only was able to get into a sitting position against the cell wall. He pulled his knees closer towards himself and trembled from the cold.

For fuck's sake, he was still really sore from his earlier beating. Before he was sent down into this jail cell, he had been severely whipped and also then flogged with salt water. Lying down to sleep on cold cement was not exactly his cup of tea, either.

And yeah, he totally would have tried to break out of the jail cell using his zaiphon, but his handcuffs had special restraining powers which inhibited him from any "power" usage… Regardless, carrying this heavier pair of chains than he had previously had possessed was rather exhausting.

Seriously, though, the prison gruel was not enough for his evening meal. As an adolescent and a soldier, his metabolism and hunger always seemed to intensify. Meh, it wasn't like he'd be ignored forever. Though, he was running out of patience.

He yawned. Maybe he should rest some more… A siren or something would wake him…

About to doze off, Teito heard murmured voices at the jail entrance. A pair of footsteps began to fade into the distance whereas another pair approached in his direction. No one else was in the jail except him as he had made note the previous night. What did someone want from him at this time…?

He decided to feign sleep. Though, he could not help but feel somewhat nervous. The footsteps could be heard as if the owner was tripping and stumbling as he walked? Why would that be the case, though?

The stumbling figure had been drinking. For a change, he actually had become fairly infuriated with a now controlled situation. Yet, he was still rather against the fact that such violation had made. How dare anyone try and lay a hand of his beloved? The criminal would pay…

After clinging to the jail walls while walking through the prison passageway, he finally arrived at the cell door where the criminal had been placed earlier. Shit, he wanted –no, needed– more alcohol to "calm" his nerves. Rather than trekking away for more whiskey, though, he felt stubborn to do something about his anger. He immediately kicked at the door itself.

Teito now felt scared to the point which he shivered a little in fear. Keep calm, keep calm, he almost sang as a mantra to himself. Revealing his fear would not help the situation whatsoever. He wrapped his arms on top of his knees again and hid his head on between his arms.

"KL-KLEIN! You fucker!" yelled a somewhat familiar voice.

As Teito heard him shuffle through a bunch of keys, he finally remembered the identity of the man ahead.

A bunch of keys then clung against the metal door and soon after one was inserted into its slot. It was twisted moments later.

Teito tightened his hold of himself. God damn it… It was Hyuuga.

Not bothering to remove the key from the slot, Hyuuga lifted off the heavy bolt that also kept the door shut. He then sent it across the hall, which resulted in another large "clang" that resonated throughout the jail hall.

Hyuuga then tore open the jail door. Well, it actually was literally torn off its hinges, so he threw it aside, afterwards.

Fuck, it was pretty damn dark wearing his shades. He decided to toss them aside. He'd have to have Konatsu buy him a new pair.

"Hey, Klein…" he said while leaning against the jail door archway on his right shoulder and gazing downwards, making his voice barely audible.

Now able to sense the alcohol consumption of the angry man in front of him, Teito also noticed that the door had been torn away. A chance for him to escape had opened…? Being blindfolded wasn't that bad since he could still assume his general surroundings and perhaps, he could pull away quickly enough to avoid Hyuuga, as he was drunk… Teito decided to seize the opportunity as he also had found a sharp metal rod within his cell earlier.

Head spinning, Hyuuga rested against the archway for a few moments, massaging his temples, to catch his surroundings and also to make sure he could still inflict some sort of punishment…

Teito sensed that Hyuuga was still having trouble in fully using all of his motor senses as he had remained at the archway for about a minute's time… He should go now…

Dashing with all his might, Teito made for the entryway, hiding his weapon behind him. Hyuuga was caught by surprise by the lunging criminal but was reflexive enough to unsheathe his sword as he detected the motions made by the other soldier. Teito brought forth the metal rod, intending to incur injury on the Black Hawk soldier, and slashed forward. Instead, his rod was sent flying back into the jail cell as it had been deflected by what Teito sensed the other soldier's sword. An instant later, he was forced backwards and jammed against a wall to point of which the wind was knocked out of him. Teito coughed, trying to regain some breath.

"Tsk, tsk, Klein," Hyuuga said, in a condescending manner, as he held the young man by his ragged shirt against the wall.

While leaning in closer to the younger man, he put away his sword at his side. "What are we going to do with you, now?~"

Ah shit, he was in trouble. Never take any more close-to-zero-chance-of-winning risks, he reprimanded to himself. Not only feeling disgusted while the whiskey smell permeated around him, Teito also struggled against the strangle hold. Crap, he needed to be able to breathe easier. He attempted to scratch or just get rid of Hyuuga's hands with his own hands while also trying to kick the man away.

Hyuuga laughed at the futile attempts. He took out his sword again and drove it against the wall between Teito's handcuff chains, successfully keeping the criminal hanging against the wall with his arms pinned above him.

Dangling from the handcuffs, Teito was then able to barely settle his own weight on his own feet. Although his feet were actually still not touching the ground of the cell, he was at least able to catch his own breath to his relief. Yet, a moment later, he yelled in pain.

Hyuuga didn't really appreciate the resistance at all. He decided to break the criminal's legs to prevent the kicking to resume. He kicked at the criminal's left leg. Upon hearing a crack at the knee, he was somewhat satisfied. Yet, he yearned for something else, at this point…

Fucking hell! It hurt so bad. Brine began to drip down Teito's face. He had not been so badly injured in so long, ever since his slave fighting days, that he couldn't help but cry from the severe pain.

Hyuuga then moved in close again. "Are you going to keep on resisting?" he asked in a whispering manner into Teito's ear, which he deliberately nipped at somewhat playfully.

Not only feeling sickened by the reeking alcohol scent and feeling greatly pained, Teito also felt almost embarrassed and very infuriated at the Black Hawk soldier's conduct in general that he tried to kick at him with his still undamaged right leg. "Get away from me!" he yelled.

Pulling away from the criminal slightly, Hyuuga caught the leg and held it steady with his left hand. "Aw, you're blushing… Why are you so embarrassed?" he asked directly in front of Teito, literally just a small distance away from his face. "Never have anyone whisper something to you before?"

Teito tried to move his leg but Hyuuga's hold of it was too firm. Mortified at the fact that he might break the other leg as well, Teito waited in anxiety. Yet, that wasn't his only concern…

Hyuuga began to move his left hand up the young man's right leg, massaging it as he moved. He then circled around the boy's thigh as if to tickle him.

Teito was confused and further embarrassed. Wanting to resist, he kept on trying to move away from the touching…

The Black Hawk soldier then proceed to playfully massage around the criminal's crotch, making circular motions while purposefully skimming over sensitive sections.

Immediately uncomfortable by the ministrations of the other soldier, Teito struggled to fight against him. "What are you doing?!"

"Ah, you're quite sensitive, huh?" Hyuuga commented while then proceeding to trace the boy's responsive sections on top of the pants.

"Agh, get away from me…" Teito insisted as his breath seemed to hitch.

Hyuuga grinned as Teito's breathing slowly became shallow under his ministrations. Gaze feral, he slowly stopped his movements for his own amusement.

"Hmm… Your body seems to want otherwise," the Black Hawk soldier said, intentionally brushing against a now visible bulge underneath the criminal's clothes. He decided that this foreplay was not only tortuous to the criminal but to himself as well. Hyuuga then ripped off the pants from the younger man's body.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get away from me!" Teito yelled, still trying to sway and escape away from the touch.

"Gah, you're so noisy," Hyuuga said in an exasperated tone. With that, he took off Teito's blindfold and shoved it into Teito's mouth. He then noticed how almost cute the criminal appeared. His face was already flushed from just a little fondling. The criminal also possessed the most extraordinary green eyes. Ah, it just turned him on some more.

Teito, admittedly, was rather dazed by what the other soldier had done to him. It wasn't like he had received that sort of touch before, after all… He was losing his conscience…

For fuck's sake, he didn't need to prepare or please the criminal. This was punishment, for crying out loud. Hyuuga then decided to test the criminal's size out, though. He didn't want to get sore himself. Without warning or anything to ease the other's position, he then drove three fingers up the criminal's ass.

Never before feeling this "sensation," tears sprung out of his eyes as he also yelled into the gag from the pain... To the point of which his broken knee no longer felt extremely hurt, whatever jutting into his ass caused incredible pain that as he tried to move, as if he could remove the intrusion, it didn't help but hurt more. Teito tried to scream out to stop the torture, but the gag ended up making his words garbled.

"Wow, Klein," Hyuuga said, actually fairly surprised the other soldier never experienced this before. "You've got one fucking tight ass." With that, he withdrew his fingers for only a brief moment before inserting them with an additional finger.

The ramming invasion in his ass was so very dreadful. Teito strained to get away, but moving at all made it feel even worse…

After what seemed a bit too long, Hyuuga stopped cramming his fingers in the criminal's behind. Noticing that the criminal had stopped trying to resist against his actions, Hyuuga took the opportunity to release the criminal's leg from his hold. After, he quickly began to remove his own lower section of clothes, himself.

What the hell was the Black Hawk soldier thinking? Teito was glad for the few moments for which he could feel less "violated…" Eyes already somewhat half-lidded and face even more flushed than before, Teito was not sure what he was feeling. It had been more than just moderately painful; but, he couldn't help but also have built up a slight arousal for something else…? With the gag, he couldn't easily breathe and it was making his vision hazier…

Before he could try to focus his vision on the opposing man, he felt something underneath him again…

It had been too long since he had been able to experience fucking another person… Aya-tan had been overwhelming him every now and then for the last few months? It initially was most thrilling and fantastic to be taken by the man who he loved dearly… But, he did find it tiring after so many weeks since both had drowned in passion for so many days on end…

Regardless of his lingering thoughts of the one he really loved, he then spread the criminal's legs apart. After lifting and bending the convict's legs somewhat, the Black Hawk soldier took hold of the criminal's hips to help position himself and soon after penetrated the still tight entrance.

Not at all used to the intrusion at his entrance, Teito tried to cry out as his back was then pressed against the wall. Tears again began to stream down his face as he felt such unbearable pain. Rather than be relieved of its swift removal, he endured repeated poundings.

Shit, the criminal's entrance was so fucking tight that Hyuuga almost felt pained, himself… And yet, it was most enticing. Continuing to press the criminal against the wall, he continued to thrust into Teito's ass as he it had begun to arouse him further.

The throbbing pain that he had been experiencing for more than a few penetrations, for some reason, started to fade. A new dull sensation could be felt, another sort of throbbing and craving... Teito couldn't help but begin to "desire" more…?

Building up quite a bit of sweat, the Black Hawk soldier realized how uncomfortably hot and almost sticky he felt, he felt an urge to feel more at ease with his proceedings. Literally taking a just a few moments to remove himself away from the criminal, Hyuuga began to rip off his military jacket and also other layers of clothes.

At that point, Teito began to realize his actual _need_ for the pressure underneath him. It had just began to hit him as something most desirable…

After getting rid of some of his top layers, Hyuuga took a moment to see the criminal.

"Hmm, you're actually getting aroused now, too, eh?" he said while making a deliberately fast stroke on the criminal's erection.

Teito most certainly reacted to that touch. As brief as it was, he groaned into the gag… Heat was spreading all over his body.

Watching the flushed boy, he couldn't help but find him absolutely seductive. Instead of continuing with any train of thought, though, Hyuuga took a hold of the criminal's legs and spread them in order to penetrate the entrance again.

Although his ass was being pummeled into and pressed firmly against the wall, the soreness subsided, and he began to moan at each thrust the opposing soldier made. Teito craved for something that seemed so close upon each ramming.

As he listened to the alluring moans from the other solder and felt that he was close to his release, Hyuuga hastened his pace. Thrusting into the tightness had been incredibly tantalizing. Upon propelling his own erection into the criminal's behind for what seemed to be forever to him, Hyuuga approached an extraordinary climax.

In almost complete stupor to the sensations he had felt, Teito felt the pounding pause as he also felt something wet spewing at first, then dripping, within his ass. But, he just felt flustered about the end of feeling those fantastic sensations…

Finishing the round had been fucking spectacular… After taking sight of the now very flushed criminal, he felt ignited once again. What a sexy fellow… Hyuuga then proceeded to thrust back into the criminal.

Highly relieved upon the resumption of the previous conduct, Teito began to moan at all moments which the opposing soldier had seemed to hit something within him.

After starting off with a few relatively slow shoves into the tightness of the criminal, Hyuuga already felt his erection reaching a nearing climax. Groaning himself, he hastened his pace.

Expectation tugging within his system, Teito moaned even louder and even tried moving himself closer to that point. Flushed as he was, he barely felt sweat drip down the side of his face and body. He anticipated an "end" for release of this throbbing and neverending desire…

What seemed to be countless thrusts into the tightness, Hyuuga also closed in towards another climax.

Teito then endured faster pushes into his ass… And then after what seemed to be endless, he reached a release and came upon meeting a climax.

After another couple of more forceful and swift pushes, Hyuuga, again, saw stars while releasing within the tightness.

Requiring everything that had happened to register, Teito then hung his from exhaustion and panted heavily as he could even with the gag.

For Hyuuga, even though he had to support himself by pressing against the wall with one of his hands, the previous actions did not prove to be too much of a strain. His drunkenness had abated as he had been revived with greater sensations. He removed himself from the criminal and began to redress with whatever fragments of clothes he could gather. After gathering his unstained military coat in his hand, he then walked back to the criminal's location. Taking a hold of his sword, he then pulled it out of the wall.

After losing the sword's support for holding him up, Teito collapsed onto the cell's ground. Cringing at the now swarming pains he then felt, he was brought back to the reality of the situations that had occurred.

Tying his sword to his belt strap, he felt only somewhat satisfied about what he had done to the criminal.

"You know, I let you release," Hyuuga said almost spitefully. "Next time, you won't be so lucky."

Knowing that the criminal would be too sore now to do anything to try and escape, Hyuuga left the cell.

--

Listening to the sweet words whispered in his ear, he knew they were lies. Even though, the other man was "making love" with him, he knew that _he_ was faking it. The thrusts into his system, regardless, naturally did make him react and began to force him to emit lewd sounds.

He really hated this sort of activity. But, for once and a while, he knew that both of them needed their release… And having someone at least somewhat gentle about the process helped, to say the least. He was then kissed. Why bother though?

Not able to seek any release with anyone else, Castor had made his fellow bishop submit his own "desires" to him. Castor kept on stroking the other bishop's erection so that they could both be satisfied. It was a mutual exchange…

As Castor's lips parted away from his own, he felt he was close. Castor had then clamped a hold of his hand and then kissed him again while hastening the pace. He began to moan into the kiss as he felt the tingling sensation most exhilarating at this point.

Already grinding against the other bishop, Castor had then added more pressure to all of his actions as he felt near the spectacle coming. Within a few more pushes into the tightness of his partner's entrance, he met his climax and came. Though, rather than immediately feeling entire relief himself, was conscious of that fact that his partner had not met the same end yet.

Feverish and needy for his end, he gladly accepted the additional strokes and thrusts even though Castor had came already. And before he could think any more, he felt the best sensation of the entire intercourse.

Castor then settled on top his partner for a few moments, trying to regain his breath.

"You're a little heavy…" the partner mumbled.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" Castor said, lifting immediately above and away from his partner. He then leaned back down quickly and nipped at the other bishop's ear and whispered, "Thanks, Labi! Love ya!"

Labrador sighed. It wasn't true, so why say it?

Castor then rose from the bed and gathered together his clothes. "Well, off I go to bathe! Rest up some, if you'd like! I'll drag Frau to finish our assignment, afterwards."

With a wink and wave, he took off.

Labrador then grabbed the covers and curled to a side of the bed.

"How annoying…" he murmured to himself before sleep overwhelmed him.

-

Augh, he didn't like bothering people to get information out of them… but, it was for Teito's sake, he couldn't help it…

Earlier…

"I only know so much!" a weaker boy squealed. He had no idea why his classmate had him against the wall in the middle of the night. He was scared.

"Where are the jail cells located? You must know!" the other man said while pounding his fist against the wall near the now crying boy.

"Okay, okay! They're in the southwest wing of military base… I think…" the slightly smaller boy admitted somewhat uncertain.

"Why do you _think_ so, only?" said the other still holding a threatening punch in front his the crybaby.

"Knowing that information is classified!" he claimed with all honesty. "Being an officer's son doesn't grant me such information, you know!"

Releasing his hold of crybaby Shuri and then looking out the window towards the military courtyard, Mikage then decided that it was at least a lead of some sort. He was determined to investigate further and find Teito as soon as possible.

He then returned a murderous glare at Shuri, "Don't tell anyone of this… otherwise, I will reveal your secret fetishes."

Shuri had collapsed onto the ground earlier and was now in a ball and in tears. He nodded obediently.

With that, Mikage had left the room.

Now, he was snooping around the southwest corridor. He couldn't figure out where they'd be jail cells… By this time, he believed it was almost dawn. He didn't want to stir any ruckus too much later since then they'd be susceptible to more trouble than they'd want to deal with…

Rather than be confused in his thoughts, at that moment, to his _luck_, he had spotted a Black Hawk soldier emerging!

--

.To be continued.

A/N: Wow, it's been too long since I last wrote a lemon of any sort… so, I'm kind of rusty. As I write more, I hope to improve. Sorry about the rather "funky" descriptions. Hope you enjoyed it somewhat, at least? Lol. Always open to comments and suggestions, let me know.

By the way, I'll be getting a beta soon, so, quality will improve, in due time, too... ;P

Thanks for reading~ (and yeah, thanks for the reviews, too!)

Next update should be sooner and longer, hopefully? ;/


End file.
